


Livin' the Dream

by Primadox



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, I REGRET NOTHING, Leslie is adopted, M/M, Possible OC, Requested Story, estranged couple, no victoriano fire, not completely sure what I'm doing, rating might change later, tags will be updated along with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian stumbles upon something he shouldn't have while investigating Myra's disappearance and the death of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azaldhre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaldhre/gifts), [la_haine_pacifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_haine_pacifique/gifts).



> I've been playing The Evil Within recently and on Halloween, some friends and I ended up with a variant of this AU that was fluff and nothing but fluff. Then I decided to add plot, which apparently makes me a horrible person and makes the story sad according to said friends. 
> 
> Anyway I had some people read over this but there could still be errors, if so point it out to me and I'll get around to fixing it. I also apologize for the errors, and the wait for my other stories. This story has demanded my attention and will not leave me alone. So enjoy this strangeness.

Sebastian stepped out of his car and flicked his cigarette to the side. He never expected to end up where he was; Myra was close to something before she disappeared, and here he was doing what she did. Did she make the same connections? Sebastian shook his head and glanced up at the supposedly destroyed estate. During his investigation, he found a newspaper saying this place was destroyed in a fire at least two years prior under mysterious circumstances; the Victoriano estate looked good for being razed.

He sighed and glanced at the cell phone he had tossed on the passenger seat. Nobody knew he was here but he had to be close to something, he should call for some type of backup. Maybe Joseph, he would understand. Sebastian ducked back into the car and grabbed the cell.The cell read ‘No service’.

Crap. He dropped the cell back onto the seat then got out and slammed the car door shut. There was no way he was going to leave now, he’d just deal with no backup later. Sebastian drew his gun and flashlight, flicking the light on as he approached the estate’s doors.

The door opened with a loud creak, which he expected. Glancing around, he noticed the place was filthy, furniture covered with tarps, walls and ceiling covered with cobwebs and dust. Maybe it was actually abandoned, but if he left now, he’d be back to square one and he would not do that...at least not yet. Sebastian found himself in the parlor (what he would call a waste of space) of the estate when he heard footsteps and the creaking of wood in the hallway. Apparently this place wasn’t as abandoned as he thought.

He moved quickly but quietly towards the source of the sound. However when he got there nothing was there. Maybe he imagined it. He gave a sigh and shook his head to clear it before pain blossomed across the back of his head and his face meet the floor. Something metal hit the wooden floor and a pair of barefoot feet came into Sebastian’s blurry vision. The person crouched down and inspected the detective, giving Sebastian a view of his face. Pale, disfigured by burns and piercing eyes was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.

Sebastian woke, what felt like hours later. His head was pounding and it took a moment for him to realize someone was talking. It was faint, as if the person was in another room, but he could hear them if he concentrated.

“Shh, Leslie.” A rough voice said trying to sound soothing. “He’ll be fine.”

“fine...fine...fine.” A quieter voice repeated. Then there was only movement and since he couldn’t tell what was going on Sebastian decided to stop listening. He had more important things to do currently than eavesdrop. Sebastian worked on opening his eyes, a task tougher than waking up on an unpleasant morning. It took what felt like minutes for his eyes to open and longer than normal for his vision to focus.

He first noticed a person’s form underneath a dirty white cloth off to the side doing something. The man was distracted, if Sebastian could move, he could get out of here. However, when he tried, he found he couldn’t move. His body felt like dead weight and a sense of panic set in. The person standing off to the side glanced over to him.

“Hmm.” The man hummed as he turned came over to Sebastian. The man looked him over with those piercing eyes as if inspecting a valued good. While he was doing this, another man walked in.

“Doctor.” The man inspecting him said as an introduction. “There’s something on the table you’ll be interested in.” Doctor went to the table and located the item in question. It was Sebastian’s credentials.

“A detective? Ruvik that’s going way too far.” The doctor sounded genuinely concerned, but what he was concerned about was a mystery to Sebastian. The man, Ruvik as the doctor called him, did something to the side next to Sebastian that he couldn’t see. Right after, he found it hard to keep his eyes open again. Ruvik’s face then appeared above him again.

Sebastian found his vision to be unfocused again and the pounding in his head was back. The last thing he remembered was the eyes of his captor and his voice which said, “You shouldn’t have been here, Sebastian.” before he blacked out.

****

The sound of heels on wood echoed in the detective’s office at the precinct. Then came a loud thump on the surface of his desk, close to his head. Sebastian shot up quickly to the amusement of his fellow detectives, Joseph and Kidman.

“Since when do you sleep on the job?” Kidman asked her superior as sat on the edge of his desk.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes then yawned. “I normally don’t. I just haven’t been sleeping well recently.”

“Stress?”

He snorted; he’d been on the force long enough to deal with the stress of the job. No, he was excited and anxious. Excitement he could deal with, but he wasn't used to feeling anxious; it’d been ruining his sleep.

“So what is it?”Kidman questioned since he hasn’t actually said anything yet.

“Feeling anxious?” Joseph asked from his desk, pretending not to be interested in their conversation but was anyway.

"Very.” Sebastian said with a sigh.

“Are you excited at least?”

“Of course I’m excited. I’m just anxious about it all.”

Kidman glanced between the two men. “Someone going to enlighten me?” It was probably something private between the two of them. If it, whatever it is, was going to affect their work she would need to know.

Joseph was about to say something when the door to the office opened and Connelly peeked inside. “Detective Castellanos?”

Sebastian shared a glance with Joseph. If this was a case he would be pissed. Today was the day his estranged husband would be back and if a case showed up, it would ruin their reunion. “Yes?” He muttered almost unhappily.

“There's a man in a white hoodie and jeans wanting to speak to you out front. He didn't give me his name but he says you know him." Connelly waited a moment to check Sebastian’s reaction. The smile the information got him though was...strange, to say the least. Sebastian hasn’t had a reason to smile in some time. “Okay then, I’ll tell him you’ll be right with him.”

“No need.” Sebastian practically jumped up from his desk. “I’ll be right there.” Connelly nodded and the other two detectives looked amused. He rushed to the door but stopped right before leaving and turned towards his coworkers. “Do I look alright?”

“You look fine, Seb.” Joseph insisted. “I’m sure he’s not gonna care how you look.” Sebastian muttered something and rubbed the back of his head again before turning to leave.

Kidman stood up from Sebastian’s desk and watched from the doorway as he went to the front. “Joseph, you going to enlighten me now?” She asked over her shoulder.

The man in question nodded his head. “He gets to see his estranged husband and son after work.”

“Really now? I didn’t picture him swinging that way.” Kidman shrugged then went back to her desk to do that same.

Joseph smirked to himself. “If you're interested, he swings both ways.” She raised her eyebrow at her fellow detective but didn't say anything.

****

Sebastian paused in the hallway upon seeing the hooded figure in the front. He took a deep breath. Why was he so damn nervous? It had only been, what...two...two and a half years? Okay yeah, he had a right to be nervous. He took another deep breath before walking to the front. “Ruvik.” Sebastian said with a smile.

The man in question turned around and gave a practically non-existent smile. Given that Ruvik doesn’t normally smile, Sebastian would take what he got. “Hey Seb.” Ruvik held out a coffee. “Figured you needed some.” Sebastian happily took the offered coffee and took a gulp. “Do you have time?”

He nodded his head before swallowing the coffee. “If you give me a minute, we can head out.” Ruvik nodded and Sebastian took off towards his office; Joseph owed him a favor and it was time to collect. His partner didn’t seem very surprised by the request and shooed him out of the office. He was certain Kidman was laughing about that. “Ready when you are.” Sebastian said when he returned to his husband. Ruvik didn’t say anything, instead he took a drink of his choice of beverage and left, with a smiling Sebastian following.

Once outside the conversation actually started between them with Ruvik asking the first question as they walked towards the near by park.. “How much do you actually know about what’s going on?”

“Not too much, to be honest.” Sebastian shrugged. “I just know Leslie is excited.”

“I thought his letters would be more detailed than that.”

“They normally are, but for the past month or so they haven’t been.” Sebastian paused and watched Ruvik’s reaction to that. It didn’t change much, so he was probably expecting something like that. “So, what is going on? How come you’re back in town?”

“I put thought into it and decided that it had been enough time. So we’re moving back and I’m going to pick up my practice here.” Ruvik took a drink creating some silence between the two of them.

"That’s it?" Sebastian asked. "I’m sure the practice is good and all, but it’s got to be more than that for you to move back."

"It would also provide a good opportunity for Leslie's mental health.” Ruvik offered. “He's missed you and being able to see you again should help."

“What about you?” Did Ruvik miss him as much as he’s missed Ruvik and Leslie?

"If you're expecting an emotional outburst from me about seeing you again, you are sadly mistaken." Ruvik said in the most monotone way he could. Sebastian smile faulted slightly and he told himself it didn’t matter, as long as he gets to see Leslie again. Ruvik then gave Sebastian a look he couldn’t quite decipher, but if he had to describe it, he would describe it as a look of possible embarrassment. He then stated in a voice Sebastian would strain to hear "But I wouldn't say I didn't miss you."

“Did I hear that right?” Sebastian couldn’t keep the cheeky grin off his face.

“I’m not repeating myself.” He said seriously.

Sebastian wore that grin the all the way to their meeting place with Ruvik's sister and their adopted son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being much shorter than the first one, but this is pretty much what is left in chapter one. Ending up splitting it in two. Anyway, fear not, chapter three is in the works and if it happens like the first one then it will be split in two also.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors that show up. If you notice any, just message me and I'll fix it when I can. Anyway, enough of my talking and enjoy.

"Ruben!" Laura hollered when she saw the two of them. Sebastian noticed the slight flinch the name got from Ruvik.

"Laura." He said in greeting to his sister. And with a sigh he continued. "Laura, Sebastian. Sebastian, Laura."

"So this is the delicious estranged husband I've heard so much about." Laura said with a smile as she held out her hand.

"Delicious?" Sebastian questioned with slightly confused look as he took the offered hand. He didn't actually get an answer but then again he wasn’t looking for one. Not even a moment after the introductions, he got distracted by a presence which attached to his side.

"P-Papa!" Leslie voice was muffled by Sebastian's coat he had his head buried in.

"Hey kiddo." Sebastian twisted in the boy's grip and hugged him. Leslie wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and repeated the word "Papa." into the crook of his neck. “I’ve missed you so much, Leslie.”

"How come you left this?" Laura asked her brother obviously referring to his husband and son, being adorable together. Ruvik watch the two of them before considering his sister and her inquiry.

“In all honesty that is none of your business.” He said after a moment. Laura gave him a pouting look and he just rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Sebastian asked me to and I didn’t need very much convincing because of his drinking problem.”

“A detective stereotype?” She questioned. “How on earth did someone like him interest a person like my antisocial brother.”

“Where are you guys planning on staying?” Sebastian asked, interrupting the siblings’ private conversation.

“With me.” Laura said with a smile and Sebastian nodded. “We have a family estate about a hour and half outside the city.” Ruvik noticed the slight damping of Sebastian’s smile.

“You’re welcome to visit whenever your schedule allows, like this weekend.” Ruvik offered.

“You should come with us papa.” Leslie mumbled into his neck. Sebastian patted Leslie’s back then pulled him away. “Of course I’ll come with you.” Leslie gave a smile that reached his eyes. “But.” The smile faltered. “I have to get my car and some clothes. So I’ll be showing up a little later.” He smiled again and gave Sebastian another hug before letting go and turning to Ruvik and Laura.

“How about I take Leslie and you two grab Sebastian’s car.” Laura said offering the two some privacy. “After all he’s never been there and it would give me some time with my nephew. So we can get to know each other better.” Sebastian shrugged and looked at Leslie then Ruvik. Leslie didn’t seem to mind but it looked like Ruvik did.

Ruvik seemed to have a silent conversation with his sister then said, “Fine.” with a sigh. Laura smiled triumphantly then looked at her nephew. “Let’s get some ice cream before we head home.” Leslie smiled and nodded before he took her hand and they started to walk off. Ruvik rolled his eyes again and Sebastian chuckled.

It didn’t take long after that for them to get back to the precinct and get Sebastian’s car and took even less time for Sebastian to grab a weekend bag from his messy apartment. The drive there seemed faster than it really was since there wasn’t any type of horrible awkwardness Sebastian was afraid there would be. The whole atmosphere was actually rather pleasant.

“Take the turn up there.” Ruvik pointed to the tree line. Sebastian took the turn then was awestruck by the large Victorian styled mansion completely with fountain in front and large iron bar gate separating the mansion from the world. “Get your awe out now, and quietly, because I don’t want to hear it.” Sebastian just nodded as he stopped the car.

Laura greeted them by the doors to the mansion, and enlisted Sebastian to help with their moving in. With a sigh, he agreed and the rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning, organizing and moving. At the end of the day, Sebastian collapsed onto the bed in Ruvik’s room. “Your sister is a slave driver.” He muttered into the pillow. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this sore before.”

Ruvik dropped onto the bed and laid down on Sebastian causing him to grunt. “We can change that.” He whispered to Sebastian. That got a chuckle from the older man.

“I would love too.” He started, talking into the pillow again. “But I’m too old and it hurts to move.”

The younger male scoffed. “That’s pathetic, you’re only a year older than me.”

“Get off me.” Sebastian nearly whined. Ruvik shifted off of him and Sebastian rolled himself over. “We should just sleep tonight. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” He said with a yawn. Sebastian was out of it before he got an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. If ya care why its late the notes at the end will have my little rant for why it's late. Anyway enjoy and like normal, all mistake are mine blah blah blah.

As his mind came back to him, Sebastian realized his body felt like dead weight again...maybe still? His eyes opened slightly, only for him to be blinded by the light hovering over him.

“S-S-Sorry...sorry...sorry.” He heard coming from somewhere above him. It was the softer and quieter voice from before. The light above him dimmed and Sebastian was able to open his eyes with unfocused vision. There was someone hovering over him, and after what felt like a few minutes, a face came into view.

A young face and pale...just like that other man...just like Ruvik. Only he was different. He looked like he hadn’t slept recently with dark circles under his eyes. And his eyes, they were different. They were very different. Instead of a piercing stare with little to no emotion, his eyes held a look of fear, and sympathy?

“Sorry...sorry.” The young man repeated. He then glanced over his shoulder at some movement.

“Leslie.” The man above him flinched. Sebastian caught a glimpse of Ruvik before darkness overtook him.

****

Sebastian woke up from his strange dream alone in bed. Panic was the first thing he felt. Did his mind just make up what happened the other day? His eyes shot open to the view of Leslie standing by the side of the bed hovering over him with a smile on his face. A smile came to his face. “Hey there, Leslie.” He said while trying to stifle a yawn.

“Breakfast papa.” Leslie said before he turned to waddle away. Sebastian groaned as he sat up and watched him go. It was good to see Leslie didn't change much.

Sebastian winced as he got out of bed and made his way over to the bag of clothes he grabbed. He changed into the same type of clothing just clean. Even though its the weekend, he could be called in at a moments notice and he had to be ready. He then followed the delicious smell that greeted him once he left the bedroom.

He found Laura in the kitchen and Leslie bouncing in his seat at the island and no Ruvik in sight. “Where’s Ruvik?” He asked as he took a spot at the island.

"Talking with a patient of his." Laura said as she supplied him with a breakfast consistent of pancakes and coffee. Leslie had the same minus the coffee.

"You've been here for a day and he already has work? And it's the weekend." He said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Papa shouldn't talk with his mouth full." Leslie said before taking a bite out of his own breakfast. Sebastian ruffled his son’s hair earning him a grin.

"We've lived here before, you know. He had patients before leaving and since he’s back, well people want to talk. Small towns tend to do that.” He hummed in understanding. All places had their problems.

The rest of breakfast was spent with Leslie humming off tune between bites of pancake until the end, where the humming stopped. "Something wrong, Leslie?" Sebastian asked after a moment silence. Leslie shrugged before he perked up with a smile on his face.

"Auntie! C-Can we go to the s-s-sunflowers?" Leslie asked leaning forward over the island towards Laura. His aunt considered him for a moment before she grinned. "Of course, I don't see why not. We can even drag your papa along ."

Sebastian watched as Leslie shook with excitement and almost fell off his seat before actually making it to his feet and taking off down the hallway. "Sunflowers?" He questioned aloud. Once he turned back to Laura "You guys have sunflowers?"

"There's a field a short walk from the house. It’s my favorite place on the property. Possible Ruben’s too.” She finished off her coffee and stood from the island. “Come on, it shouldn’t take Leslie too long to get ready.” Laura said as she made her way to the foyer. Sebastian followed after wolfing down his pancakes and finishing his coffee.

“What about Ruvik?” He asked once he caught up. “Where is he, anyway?”

“He’s in the upstairs library with his cockroach of a client.”

“Cockroach?”

“Court ordered counselling. Anyone talking with a psychologist because of a court order is a cockroach.” Laura’s voice held of tone of disgust towards this client.

“Uh huh, and you know he has court ordered counselling how?”

Laura gave him an innocent looking smile. “It’s common knowledge in town, if you believe all the gossip.”

“And you’re the type to believe in gossip?”

“No, at least not the boring gossip.”

“That’s boring gossip? A guy has court ordered counselling and that’s considered boring?” Sebastian leaned against the staircase in the foyer with his arms crossed.

“Oh no, that’s not boring unless you know the reason why he has counselling. Then it’s boring.” Laura glanced over to the door when there was a knock. “What time is it?”

“It’s uhh..” Sebastian tapped his hands on his pockets, searching for his cellphone until he found it. “9.45.”

“I do believe that is Rubin’s next appointment. They normally don’t show up early though.” She mumbled to herself as she went to open the door with a polite hello.

“Hello. This is the Victoriano Estate?” an unfortunately familiar voice said.

Sebastian released a heavy sigh. “Joseph, please tell me you’re here for an appointment and not to ruin my weekend.” He said loud enough to be heard from the staircase. Laura glanced back at Sebastian then allowed Joseph in.

“I wish I could, but the job doesn’t pay that much.” Joseph said with a shrug then he turned away from Sebastian’s sour look and introduced himself.

“Sorry for the intrusion. I’m Joseph Oda, Sebastian’s work partner.” He said while offering his hand to her.

“Laura Victoriano.” She shook his hand with a pleasant smile.

“Uncle Jojo!” Leslie’s voice rang out from the second floor before he quickly made his way down the staircase and practically tackled him.

“Hey there, Leslie.” Joseph gave the boy a hug accompanied with a smile. “How are you doing?”

“Does papa have work to do?” He mumbled into the detective's vest.

Joseph’s smile dropped and he gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “I’m sorry Leslie.” Leslie mumbled something incoherent back into his vest.

Sebastian walked over to the two of them and tapped on Leslie’s shoulder. “Hey kiddo.” Leslie glanced over his shoulder with watery eyes. “I’ll make it up to you, okay?” His son didn’t say anything. “How about a picnic and you can show me the sunflowers.”

Leslie moved from Joseph to hug his papa. “You promise?”

“Promise.” Sebastian returned the hug and kissed his son’s temple. “I need to go talk with your dad now.” Leslie nodded before letting go and moving over to Laura. She lead him out of the house with a comment about sunflowers and Sebastian released another sigh. “You know, I really hate my job sometimes.”

“I don’t know how you do it Seb.“

“I don’t either.” He rubbed the back of his head then sighed again. “Give me a minute, I need to go talk with Ruvik.”

“Good luck with that.”

Sebastian mumbled to himself as he went upstairs. He had a decent idea of the house layout after having to move stuff around for Laura the previous day. However they didn’t do much on the second floor, so he would just have to pick a door and hope he gets it quickly. Luckily for him, the first door he tried was locked and with his ear pressed to the door he could hear quite talking.

The detective took a deep breath before knocking on the library door. The quiet talking ceased then he heard movement before the lock clicked and the door barely opened. After something else was said, the door opened completely and Ruvik stepped out closing the door behind him. “Uh, hey Ruvik.”

“Make it quick, Sebastian.” It was evident in his voice that he was annoyed by the interruption.

“I have to head in.” He said after a moment with an apologetic tone layering his words. Ruvik regarded him with a blank expression before releasing a sigh then pulled Sebastian in for a kiss.

“Make sure you apologize to Leslie. He’s been so excited about spending time with you.” He said before disappearing into the library. Sebastian found himself nodding at the closed door before mumbling about how sometimes he really hates his job.

“This better not be a waste of time.” Sebastian mumbled while he made his way down the stairs. He nodded towards Joseph then followed him out of the mansion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I meant to get this done last quarter of school, but that didn't happen since I had a technical writing class. I would sit down, ready to write then go meh I'll do it later.
> 
> Then spring break started, yay! A chance to work on this story. Ha! Nope. I managed to hurt myself and become bed/couch ridden. Spent the whole time playing video games, which I don't regret. But hey, manged to beat Infamous, Resident Evil, Sly 4 and The Evil Within dlc. 
> 
> Which by the way is awesome. Ruvik is a bad ass, Light Lady scared me, Juli needs a weapon and holy hell Joseph's demented laugh. *shudder* It was playing in my head while I wrote parts of this chapter and some of the next.


End file.
